


Эдрахиль - Финдарато

by Layo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry, True King
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layo/pseuds/Layo
Summary: Когда незачем разделять присягу и дружбу.
Kudos: 2





	Эдрахиль - Финдарато

Ты так еще молод и так спокоен,  
И всё у нас впереди,  
Покуда судьбы не ударил молот,  
А в небе чисты дожди.

Нечаянным счастьем – с тобою встреча  
И дружбы сплетенье рук.  
И мне безразлично, что мы не вечны,  
Что будет разорван круг.

Мне лучшая доля - с тобой сквозь холод  
И лед, и Проклятья тьму.  
Единожды сердце вложив в ладони,  
Я помню: зачем, кому.

…А знаешь, король мой, на самом деле  
Все это лишь темный сон.  
Уходят с рассветом ночные тени,  
И свеж колокольный звон.

Мы будем смеяться, и петь, и плакать,  
отмеченные судьбой.  
Ты помни: когда упадет корона,  
Я встану рядом с тобой.


End file.
